Taken
by xblackxrosex101
Summary: The BAU are called to a case where a family was murdered and a girl went missing, can they find the murderer before the girl dies? and will Garcia have bad memories of her past were only one person will be able to comfort her
1. preface

Preface

I didn't suspect anything wrong. I came home late from a friend's house then went straight to bed. When I woke up, I exited my room and everything went downhill. There was blood all over the doors. I didn't know what to do. Slowly I opened the closest door which was my sisters room. I opened it and I couldn't stop shaking. I was about to scream but then I felt something bang my head and I was met with blackness.

**AN: here is the first of my new story. I'm also working on my twilight story but I needed something to work on while I was thinking of twilight. I should be updating this soon too. My proofreader is reading my new twilight chapter so I should have that up soon, thanks for reading, and every1 loves reviews******

**-black rose**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hotch was sitting at his desk when he got a phone call from a police department in Pennsylvania. He met with his team in the conference room and set up power point. JJ held the file in her hands. "Ok, 3 families were killed in Wyoming County the past 3 months. The only one not found dead was the oldest daughter, who was each hanging out with some friends before they were kidnapped. The only thing they have in common is that each were 16." Hotch was flipping through all the photos of the crime scenes and there were photos of each family member with their throat slit but that seemed like the only wounds. Hotch continued, "on each door was the word "dead" and on the three missing girls was "whore" the first family was the Smith's, missing is Nicki. Our second family is the Ashes, missing person is Kathy, and third are the Lents, missing is Lisa. We don't know why this person killed the family and kidnapped the girl, but we are going to find out." "Maybe he's out to get revenge, or maybe he's looking for someone but doesn't know who?" Reid questioned. "Well pack up team, we're going to Pennsylvania." Hotch concluded while the team filed out of the room.

Lisa POV  
I woke up and I was in a small room on the floor. I had a major headache and I had no clue where I was. I was at Jessica's with our boyfriends and then I came home… holy crap, blood, parents, dead. Oh my gosh, I started screaming without even thinking about it. There was a chain around my ankle and I couldn't move. This could not be happening to me. It was so dark and my head was pounding where that person hit me. Then the lights came on and someone was standing in the doorway. When my eyes adjusted and I saw who it was, I couldn't stop screaming.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Criminal Minds Chapter 2**_

The BAU team landed at the Scranton airport at 7:00 AM Monday morning. Garcia came with them because she asked to come. She wasn't her normal bubbly self lately. When she looked at the file she burst into tears. When Morgan asked her what was wrong she said it was sad that kids had to die, but Morgan knew her better than that. They arrived at the police station around 8 and started introductions. "Hello, I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner, this is SSA David Rossi, Spencer Reid, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau, Derek Morgan, and our tech Penelope Garcia." "Hello I'm Sheriff Brandy, you guys can set up right over here." He led them to a cleared area in the corner of the room. They set their equipment and pinned up each victim on the board plus the missing girls. Garcia left toward the computer lab to work more on the profiles. The rest looked over the files trying to gather a profile of the UnSub. They were theorizing on his behavior and what he was doing. "If the pattern continues then most likely he'll have another victim next month. But how does he pick the girls, there's nothing in common besides they're all 16?" "So that's probably what he likes, but what happens to them when he gets another girl?" (AN: um sorry im not that good at profiling, but im trying) "Well we just need to find those other bodies." "So we're probably looking for someone who is possessive and will do anything to do it." "So we need to do anything to get this guy before he ruins another family." They then separated to talk to families and friends.

_**MEANWHILE**_

Bill's dog had just died, he knew it was going to happen any time, she was getting old. He grabbed a shovel and went to bury it in the woods behind his house. He had to do it before his grandkids came in a few hours. He looked and found a nice piece of ground that looked easy to dig. He found a spot and started to dig. Then after a few minutes he hit wood. Had somebody else buried something here… or someone? He put the thought away with a anxious laugh and, of course curios, he unburied it and found a big coffin. He went down and opened the coffin. That was it, he climbed out and puked.

_**Lisa's POV**_

I was sitting in the corner, alone in the dark. It was creepy and dank. How was I going to get out of her? How long has it been since I've been here? It seems like days. The pain of his torture still throbbing everywhere he touched. I gave up on begging and crying log ago. I don't know anything anymore. Then I heard the footsteps coming. The door in front of me opened. "Hello Lisa."

**AN: yeah im trying but im not sure if iam getting that good at profiling. Hope this is good for all of you. Ill try to update more often, ive been busy with school and I just came down with a cold and I have to decorate for a party. So reviews are nice******** thanks for reading. **

**Black rose**


	4. authors note

Hello heres a quick authors note apologizing about my long absence. Schools been really rough with homework and soccer so ive been very busy lately. But my school ends in about 3 or 4 weeks around there and during summer vacation ill try to write more. Ive been trying but ive been tired lately. Of course I will replace this with the chapters when I am able to update. Again im sorry that its been so long since my last update and will update when I can. Thank you for no yelling at me... yet

later

black rose


End file.
